


Nose Scronches and Eyebrows

by psychedelicslytherin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicslytherin/pseuds/psychedelicslytherin
Summary: After a day of traveling with the Doctor, my anxiety starts acting up and she comforts meTw: mentions of anxiety obviously, slight innuendo, I also cuss in this btw





	Nose Scronches and Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> just smthg random I wrote for myself

I had just come back from spending another day with the Doctor, and I was exhausted. I crawled into bed without showering. I didn't even care at this point that I was covered in dirt and my own blood; I was just so god damn tired. I layed down on my black and blue sheets, and wrapped the covers around me so that I was burritoed in. I stared at the wall in front of me, willing sleep to overcome me, but it didn’t. Three hours later, I'm still there, staring at the wall. I sighed and turned to face the other side of the bed. I hated this part of the anxiety. The insomnia. No matter how tired I was, it always snuck up on me and hit me like a ton of bricks. And I was so tired of it. Why was I like this? Why the fuck was my brain chemistry so off that I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, and didn’t want to do anything? Every little thing made me angry and that scared me. I was pissed off. At what, I wasn't sure: life, the universe, myself.

I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair. “Fuck it,” I thought. I headed to the kitchen in the TARDIS, looking for some food. I saw some leftover pizza from yesterday and grabbed two slices before heading back to my room. After I finished the pizza, I decided that since I was already up, I might as well bathe. I turned on the tub and let it fill to the top as I got undressed. Once in the water, the tiredness washed over me again and suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open. Why does this always happen? I struggled to wake myself to finish cleaning up and then collapsed into bed, hoping the tiredness didn’t leave after that short of a time.

The next morning I woke to the sun coming in through my window, and music blasting somewhere on the other side of the TARDIS. The TARDIS itself didn’t have windows, but the Doctor knew that I liked the sunshine, so she programmed the TARDIS to shine a light into my room when it was time to wake up. I ignored it this time and rolled back over, pulling the sheets over my head to block the light. That’s when the door came swinging open. She stood in the doorway wearing bright yellow pajamas, a blue robe, and red slippers, with coffee in one hand, and breakfast in the other. 

“Good morning!” she shouted in her Northern accent, a grin taking up her entire face. She was radiating sunshine. I loved that about her, but right now, I wanted nothing more than to sleep forever. The Doctor noticed the shift in the mood and quickly set down her things on the night stand. As daft as she was sometimes, I was glad that she could see my anxiety. 

“Hey,” she whispered cautiously. The TARDIS seemed to sense the mood too and immediately shut off the lights and turned down the music. The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and reached for my back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is it a bad time?”

“I just want to sleep. Please leave me alone, Doctor.” 

She smiled awkwardly. “Do you want me to stay in here with you? I could do my work in here, quietly. Or I could read to you? Or just lay here with you; whatever you need!” She started talking faster-- she did that when she was nervous. I took a minute to answer her but finally told her to stay with me in the bed. The older woman did as she was told and climbed in behind me. She wrapped herself around my body, spooning me. I liked this. Her body felt so warm. I even managed a smile when I felt both of her hearts beating. 

“I’m sorry,” I managed. It came out as almost a whisper, and my voice starting to shake. 

“Sorry for what?” 

“For this. I’m so fucked up.” 

“Hey, no you’re not. Turn around and look at me,” she demanded. I obeyed, looking into her bright green eyes. Her blonde hair was curly today, and falling into her face. Tears started running down my cheeks now. I didn’t know why she put up with me, but she did. She always made me feel better somehow. 

“Look at me. You are not fucked up. You have anxiety. That’s all. It's normal. It happens. That doesn't mean you are fucked up.” She moved a strand of hair from my face and put it behind my ear. “Such a pretty thing,” she said.

With that, I burst into tears and collapsed into her arms, allowing her to hold me until the pain went away. I put my face in her chest, and she rested her head against mine, stroking my red hair, that she was still really jealous of. She started humming something, but it didn’t sound familiar. It was probably Gallifreyan or something. I finally stopped crying and lifted my face back up to look into hers. 

“Thank you,” I said, squeezing her body tightly against my own. She smiled and ran her finger across one of my eyebrows. She always did that. I didn’t know why I liked it, but I did. It made me feel peaceful. Then, all of a sudden, my eyes snapped open wide. I had just remembered that I had fallen into bed last night without putting anything on... and the Doctor had wrapped her whole body around me. She probably didn't even notice it. In fact, she didn’t. Her face scrunched up as she asked what was wrong. 

“Um, I don’t know if you noticed, but I kind of don’t have clothes on...”

“What?” her eyes glanced down to my body as she realized what was happening. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I am so so sorry,” her face turned bright red and she struggled with her words. She was always awkward about these things, and I felt a little bad for bringing it to her attention. “I can move,” she hurried, “if- if you want me to.”

I smiled cheekily at her; for some reason she looked so fucking hot right then. God I could just.. mm. Against my better judgement, I decided not to do anything this time and got up to throw on some clothes. 

“Can you hand me my coffee?” I asked, leaving the poor alien sitting there on my bed, still stunned about what had just happened.


End file.
